clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel Alliance of Club Penguin
The Rebel Alliance of Club Penguin also known as RAC or '''RACP '''is an army founded towards the end of Club Penguin Armies. It lived through 3 generation as of 2018. History The RACP use to be a "secret army". After the old RACP was destroyed Brownpen4 (the old RACP’s General) and Matthew (the Former Leader) recreated the RACP. Brownpen4 and Matthew eventually decided that the RACP should no longer be a “Secret Army.” They eventually made a new website. After the RACP was recreated Matthew released his Journals to the RACP's Website and to many other people. Firedragon's Betrayal On December 5, 2017, Firedragon got banned from the RAC. He returned with a secret account and was able to hack the server and gain Leader. Firedragon wanted revenge for what Matthew had done to him. So he went through banning everyone. Matthew and Brownpen4 eventually got on to see what was happening Brownpen4 and Matthew were unable to ban Firedragon before he deleted the server. After the new RACP was created Matthew refused to be leader saying "I don't want to be leader anymore." Brownpen4 was promoted to Leader of the New RAC and Matthew became the "Retired Leader" The RAC's capital used to be Beanie, before it was taken over by the Red Comrades. CPR has returned. 1st Generation The 1st Generation was a Secret Army that maxed about 4 or 5 and did events on small cpps that most people didn't play on. It was lead by Matthew who played cpps and had learned about what armies were and what they did. His second in command Brownpen4 joined near the end of the 1st Generation. He was the General. Matthew joined no other army, but created the RACP. After several months Firedragon gained power and destroyed the RACP. 2nd Generation The RACP's Second Generation began on December 7, 2017. It was a couple of days after Firedragon betrayed the old RACP. RACP started fresh and decided it would be best to not bring anyone from the old server into the army. The also thought it would be wise to not make it a secret army. Matthew retired from Leader and took his place as the Overlord. Death of RACP After maxing 8 at the Goodbye CPR event and after CPR ended. People in the army lost motivation to attend events and to participate in the army. The RACP's Max during events dropped down to 7, 6 and then 4. Brownpen4 couldn't lead the RACP or participate in armies so he retied. His retirement killed RACP and left it in ashes. Revival of RACP On May 20, 2018, Brownpen4 announced his unretirement and took his place as leader of RACP. They had there "Welcome back" event on May 26, 2018. They maxed 3. End of RACP On July 14th, 2018, RAC had its last event, maxing 2. It was the saddest event of the armies time. The server and site became archived afterwards. Conflicts * https://rebelallianceofclubpenguin.wordpress.com/wars/ Category:Armies started in 2017 Category:Armies